Meat that is being cooked on a barbecue grill frequently exudes drops of fat which fall into the heating chamber of that grill; and those drops of fat become ignited by contacting the hot coals or the hot lava rocks in that heating chamber. The resulting flames can interfere with proper cooking of the meat; and those flames tend to perpetuate themselves by sustaining or increasing the rate at which the drops of fat are exuded by the meat. As a result, those flames can sometimes be very difficult to extinguish.